STEPFATHER KANG DANIEL
by Lailutcbs27
Summary: -Kedatangan seorang Ayah tiri yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehku. Aku tidak menyukainya. Namun, Ibuku sangat mencintainya- [ KANG DANIEL PRODUCE 101 SEASON 2 / KANG DANIEL WANNA ONE ] [ KANG DANIEL X KIM MIYOON ] [ APRK EUNJI X PARK EUNJOO ] [ FAMILY LIFE / DRAMA / COMFORT / OG! ]


_Tittle : STEPFATHER KANG DANIEL_

 _Cast : Kang Daniel, Kim Miyoon, Park Eunji, Park Enjoo, etc_

 _Author : lailutcbs27_

* * *

 _Sebenernya gue iseng nulis ff receh macem gini. Malu sebenernya waks :v tapi kecintaan gue pada menuis karya sastra udah membutakan rasa malu gue /gaada yg nanya sial/_

 _Cerita ini murni dari mimpi gue semalem tentang Kang Daniel WANNA ONE atau Kang Daniel PRODUCE 101 SEASON 2. Iyaa mimpi!_

 _Padahal gue gak suka Daniel sebenernya /ditampol berjamaah/ karna bias gue di PD101 itu Winkeu Jihoon, Byeongari Seonho, Goddes Daewhi, sama Youngmin. Gue juga heran kenapa bisa Daniel yang ada di mimpi gue._

 _Mungkin pas sebelum tidur gue lihat video nya Mamanya Daewhi tiba tiba dateng terus meluk Daewhi, gue nangis kejerr anjirrr sumpah. Dan di video itu kan ada mukanya Daniel. Terus mukanya Daniel tuh pantes jadi karakter seorang Ayah makanya gue mimpiin dia. MUNGKIN._

 _Btw, selamat yaa WANNA ONE udah berhasil terbentuk. Semoga sukses._

 _Buat trainee yang gak lolos jangan patah semangat eaaa! Masih banyak cara untuk debut._

 _/lo dari tadi ngebacot mulu ahh/_

 _Iya iya nihh gue berhenti udahh._

 _Happy reading guys._

* * *

Hai. Namaku Park Eunji. Aku gadis enam belas tahun seperti pada umumnya. Hanya mengikuti arus karena aku tahu Tuhan mempunyai takdir tersendiri untuk ku. Ibuku bernama Kim Miyoon. Wanita tangguh dengan sejuta keajaiban dalam dirinya. Ibuku seorang _single parent_ karena Ayahku meninggal saat aku berumur tujuh tahun. Yeah, sudah Sembilan tahun kau tak pernah mengecap manisnya kasih sayang seorang Ayah 'yang katanya' kadar kasih sayangnya pada putri kecilnya lebih banyak. Adik ku bernama Park Eunjoo. Dia berumur delapan tahun. Dia mirip sekali dengan Ayah. Mulai dari wajah, sikap, dan watak. Sedikit obat rindu untuk Ayah jika aku sedang merindu beliau. Itu alasan ku mengapa aku sangat menyayangi Adik ku. Dia bukan anak laki-laki yang nakal ataupun bengal. Dia anak yang sangat penurut. Karena ia adalah harta paling berharga bagiku dan Ibu ku.

Keluarga ku bisa dibilang mampu dalam segi ekonomi. Ayah meninggalkan warisan berupa beberapa hektar tanah yang tersebar di penjuru Seoul. Harga tanah di Seoul memang sangat mahal. Dikarenakan tanah kosong di Seoul sangatlah jarang. Salah satu tanah di pusat Seoul telah dibangun sebuah rumah makan oleh Ibu ku sepeninggal Ayah. Ibu ku adalah pengelola sekaligus pemilik. Rumah makan itu tergolong besar dan sukses. Terbukti dari Ibu ku yang hampir setiap hari pulang larut malam.

Ibu ku tidak memperkerjakan asisten rumah tangga. Dengan maksut aku dan Adik ku bisa mandiri mengurus rumah jika Ibu sedang bekerja. Aku membagi tugas dengan Adik ku. Tugas membersihkan rumah dan merapikan rumah adalah tugasku. Sedangkan Adik ku hanya membuang sampah dan menyiram tanaman ketika sore hari. Sebenarnya aku tak tega melakukan itu semua. Dia terlalu berharga untuk melakukan itu semua. Tapi dia bersikeras untuk melakukan tugas itu. Aku hanya bisa meng'iya'kan apa yang Adik kesayanganku minta.

Hanya begini saja hidup ku sudah terasa lengkap. Akan lebih lengkap lagi jika Ayah masih ada.

Kami baik-baik saja Ayah.

* * *

"Ibu pulanggggg"

Suara bergemuruh dari ruang tamu langsung membuat ku terlonjak kaget yang sedang bersantai di depan televisi dengan Eunjoo. Kubiarkan Eunjoo tertidur pulas di sofa. Ini sudah malam sekitar pukul delapan.

Dengan pelan aku beranjak ke ruang tamu untuk menghampiri Ibu.

"Tak biasanya Ibu pulang se-awal ini?" Tanya ku heran sambil melepas jaket yang Ibu pakai dan membawanya untuk digantung.

"Kau tak senang Ibu pulang awal huh?" Jawab Ibu dengan nada raut wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Ahh bukan. Bukan seperti itu Ibu. Hanya heran saja hehe" ku peluk Ibu dari belakang. Hangat. Masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

* * *

Setelah Ibu membersihkan diri selama sekitar lima belas menit. Ia bergabung dengan ku dan Eunjoo di depan televisi. Eunjoo tadi terbangun karena mendengar gemericik air saat Ibu mandi. Telinga Adik ku ini memang sangat sensitive.

Ibu duduk dan aku yang tidur terlentang di paha Ibu. Sedangkan Eunjoo juga dalam posisi tidur di paha Ibu yang satunya menghadap televisi. Ibu ikut menonton televisi sambil mengelus puncak kepala ku dan Eunjoo. Nyama sekali. Ingin ku hentikan waktu saat suasana seperti ini.

Dulu saat Ayah meninggal. Aku bersikeras untuk membuat mesin waktu agar aku bisa kembali ke waktu dimana Ayah masih hidup dan tinggal dalam waktu itu untuk selamanya. Ibu berkata jika aku ingin membuat mesin waktu aku harus rajin belajar dan menjadi siswa terpintar di Seoul. Aku yang termotivasi saat aku masih kecil. Aku menjadi giat belajar dan menjadi ranking palarel di sekolah selama waktu yang berturut turut. Meskipun sekarang aku tahu itu hanya sebuah khayalan. Namun mesin waktu tetap menjadi motivasi ku untuk menjadi yang terbaik diantara yang terbaik.

* * *

"Eunji…

…Eunjoo"

Sontak aku dan Eunjoo menghadap Ibu untuk merespon.

"Huh?"

"Besok luangkanlah waktu kalian untuk Ibu"

"Apa Ibu besok libur? Yeayy?" Eunjoo beranjak dari sofa dan meloncat kegirangan.

Ibu melihat Enjoo hanya terkikik kecil. Melihat malaikat kecilnya bahagia.

"Kau harus tampil cantik besok"

"Apa? Aku?" aku hanya terheran. Tidak biasanya Ibu menyuruh ku tampil cantic hanya untuk besok.

"Iya. Karena besok kita akan kedatangan tamu spesial"

"Baiklah"

Kuiyakan saja. Berusaha mengabaikan keadaan sekitar. Hati ku mengatakan ada yang tidak beres untuk apa yang terjadi besok. Pikiranku melayang kepenjuru sisi. Mencari segala peluang kemungkinan yang ada terjadi besok.

Sampai ada satu kemungkinan yang melintas di benak ku. Kemungkinan buruk bagiku. Segera kutepis pikiran yang tidak tidak. Dan berusaha berpikir positif untuk apa yang terjadi besok.

* * *

Indera penciuman ku yang mengendus bau yang sedap segera mengirim impuls agar aku segera bangun dan melihat apa yang menjadi sumber bau bau seperti ini di pagi hari. Tidak biasanya.

Langkah gontai ku menuruni anak tangga dengan berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih tercecer. Terlihat samar Ibu sedang menyiapkan beberapa makanan di meja makan.

Ini aneh. Tidak biasanya terjadi.

Aku kembali mengingat raut wajah Ibu saat kemarin malam. Ada senyum di matanya yang berbinar saat berbicara _"Kita besok akan kedatangan tamu spesial"_. Binar itu semakin terlihat jelas saat ini. Ibu terlihat sangat bahagia.

Aku menghitung piring yang Ibu taruh di depan masing masing kursi. Satu, dua, tiga, empat. Jumlahmya ada empat piring.

Namun yang menjadi pertanyaanku adalah. Siapa yang akan dating hari ini hingga membuat Ibu terlihat se-bahagia itu. Paman? Bibi? Ahh mungkin Bibi. Karena hampir setahun Ibu tidak bertemu dengan Bibi.

Tapi sampai saat ini Bibi tidak memberi ku pesan yang memberitahu jika ia datang hari ini. Biasanya jika ia akan datang ia akan memberiku pesan. Ahh mungkin Bibi lupa.

Pikiran ku terus berkecamuk, jujur saja. Kemungkinan buruk yang dari kemarin ada dipikiranku terus melintas tanpa rasa lelah.

* * *

Setelah aku membersihkan diri lalu memakai pakaian yang sekiranya pantas dan bersolek walaupun hanya memakai bedak dan liptint.

Tak lama Ibu memanggil ku agar segera turun karena tamu spesial di rumah kami sudah datang. Pantas saja tadi kudengar suara deru mobil yang menepi di halaman.

Aku segera turun. Berusaha mensugesti diri sendiri jika yang datang adalah sauadara kami.

* * *

Namun apa yang kulihat berbeda dengan apa yang ku harapkan.

Pria tampan dengan jas hitam dan kemeja putih rapi. Kira-kira usia nya mulai menginjak kepala tiga.

 _Mungkin teman Ibu saat sekolah dulu._

Aku terus berpikir positif. Dia meja makan sudah ada Ibu, Eunjoo, dan pria berjas hitam itu. Aku pun duduk di depan laki-laki itu karena hanya itu kursi yang tersisa. Entah mengapa aku ingin mengumpat saja, sial.

Saat sudah duduk aku suguhkan senyum ku. Berusaha bersikap baik. Karena itu yang Ibu ajarkan. Dia pun membalas dengan senyum. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit saat tersenyum.

* * *

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu Miyoon-ah" bisa kulihat di tersenyum kearah Ibu ku. Dan Ibu ku hanya bisa tersipu malu.

Heol! Ibu ku tersipu malu? Ini bukan hal yang biasa.

Tolong siapa saja buang pikiran tentang lekaki ini. Dia hanya teman Ibu ku.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa sopan menanggapi perkataannya tentang aku mirip dengan Ibu.

* * *

Kami makan dengan dengan nyaman. Aku merasa nyaman dengan teman Ibu yang satu ini. Dia orang yang _Humble_ dan mudah bergaul. Serta selera humornya yang bagus. Dia dengan mudah mencairkan suasana. Bahkan Eunjoo juga terlihat nyaman dengan lelaki ini.

Dia banyak menanyakan pertanyaan padaku.

"Eunji-ya berapa uang saku mu dalam sebulan? Ibu mu tidak pelit kan?"

"Apa kau sudah mempunyai pacar? Pacar mu harus tampan seperti aku"

"Apa Ibu mu mendengkur saat tidur?"

Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaannya yang menggelitik perut.

* * *

Sampai saat aku menanyakan namanya.

"Ajusshi? Siapa namamu? Sedari tadi kita berbicara panjang lebar namun aku dan Eunjoo belum mengetahui namamu"

"Namaku Kang Daniel"

Aku tersentak mendengar namanya? Daniel? Dia keturunan western?

"Eumm. Eunji. Eunjoo. Ini Kang Daniel. Calon Ayah baru kalian"

"Hahahahaha Ibu. Lelucon mu tidak lucu sungguh" aku masih terbawa suasana yang penuh canda dan tawa.

Namun melihat kecanggungan dalam raut wajah Ibu sekarang. Aku mulai serius.

"Ibu itu bukan lelucon yang bagus" si kecil Eunjoo pun ikut bicara dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Marah, takut, kecewa, tegang.

* * *

Suasana kini mulai tegang dan canggung.

Aku masih berusaha mencari kebohongan di mata Ibu. Namun nihil. Tidak ada.

Kutatap dengan tajam pria bernama Kang Daniel ini. Bisa kulihat dia tersentak saat menyadari tatapan tajam yang kulayangkan padanya.

Jujur saja. Aku tidak suka dengan pria ini sekarang.

Ayah baru? sial.

"Ibu. Aku mengantuk" aku berdiri lalu menatap Eunjoo disamping ku dengan tatapan _"Ayo pergi"_

Seakan mengerti Eunjoo langsung berdiri

"Ibu. Aku juga mengantuk. Ingin tidur dengan Kakak"

Aku dan Eunjoo lalu membungkukkan badan memberi hormat. Bagaimanapun mereka lebih tua dari kami.

Kami bergegas menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamar.

Sesampainya aku dan Eunjoo di kamar. Aku hanya duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan tatapan kosong. Membiarkan Eunjoo yang menangis hebat dengan posisi tertelungkup.

Kenangan ku dengan Ayah dulu kembali kuingat. Meskipun hanya serpihan kecil yang tercecer di banyak tempat.

" _Jijie kau harus jadi anak yang baik dan menurut pada Ayah dan Ibu"_

"Ayah tidak suka melihat Jijie menangis. Jijie terlihat jelek _"_

" _Ayah sangat menyanyangimu Jijie"_

Aku tak tahan lagi. Mataku terasa panas dan penuh. Hati ku berdenyut sakit. Kupemkan mataku. Kubiarkan air mata ku mengalir bagai sungai ketika hujan datang. Ku tutupi wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Tak ingin dunia melihat aku menangis. Isakan demi isakan lolos dari bibirku.

"Ayahh…."

Tak bisa kubayangkan. Ayah ku akan digantikan dengan seseorang yang bahkan tak ku kenal. Ayah. Aku menangis. Ayah tidak suka melihatku menangis kan? Ayah..Aku rindu.

* * *

Tanpa kusadari pintu kamar terbuka. Memperlihatkan Ibu dan pria itu. Pria bernama Kang Daniel itu masuk perlahan ke dalam kamarku. Dengan tatapan iba ia duduk disamping ku. Mengelus pelan rambutku. Spontan aku menepisya dan duduk bergeser menjauh. Hatiku masih sakit. Beraninya dia masuk ke kamarku. Tidak sopan sekali.

"Aku tahu memang sulit bagimu dan Eunjoo untuk menerima ku ditengah-tengah kalian-" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Apa maumu sialan!" persetan dengan tata krama. Ku tatap dia dengan mata merah yang berair. Nafas ku masih belum teratur.

Bukannya marah dia malah tersenyum.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama"

"Aku tulus mencintai Ibu mu dan aku ingin menjadi bagian dari kalian"

"Aku memaklumi sikapmu yang seperti ini"

Dia terus saja berbicara omong kosong.

"Selagi aku masih bersikap baik. Dengan hormat aku memintamu untuk keluar dari sini" dengan amarah yang memuncak aku mengusirnya dari kamarku. Sambil menunjuk pintu kamar yang terbuka. Bisa kutebak Ibu ada di balik pintu tersebut.

"KELUAR!"

* * *

 _HAHAHAHA gimana?_

 _Next gak?_

* * *

 _Review Juseyo :)_


End file.
